Cosas que no debo permitir hacer a Akira
by mrgg417517
Summary: Shuji va descubriendo, poco a poco, cosas que Akira no debería de haber hecho...


**Masaje**

Estaban de excursión y se alojaban en una pequeña posada. La habitación estaba compartida por la mitad de los compañeros de clase, es decir, ocho chicos, incluidos él y Kusano. Sin embargo, estaba bastante seguro de haber dejado su bolsa de viaje en el tercer futón conforme se entraba, y ahora estaba en el primero.

Miró con sospechas la bolsa situada en el futón junto a él, era la de Kusano. No parecía haberse movido. ¿Por qué entonces la suya sí? Intentó descubrir cual de sus compañeros había estado jugando con las bolsas, pero no descubrió nada. Tan solo sacó en claro que todos estaban contentos con la distribución actual.

Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió, con el resto, al baño. El día había sido muy movido, del autobús a la posada, al parque, al museo, comer deprisa en el restaurante, de nuevo a otro museo, un par de templos y la tienda de recuerdos. Y mañana otra vez. Realmente esperaba más de la excursión a Kioto.

Pero el hecho es que estaba cansado, muy cansado. Se alejó un poco del escándalo que estaban formando sus compañeros, con ayuda de Kusano, en el baño para intentar relajarse en el agua caliente.

—Shu~ji —escuchó como le llamaban— Shu~ji.

Sabía perfectamente quien era su atormentador, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando encontró a Kusano frente a él, con Kon-kon.

—Kon-kon está aburrido si Shuji no juega con él —dijo mientras intentaba consolar a su mano.

Pero eso no afectó en absoluto a Shuji, ya estaba acostumbrado. Fue el lampiño y pálido pecho frente a él, con sus músculos bien definidos, lo que sobresaltó a Shuji.

Ya sabía que Kusano era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, pero de saberlo a verlo ahí, frente a él, la cosa cambiaba. Por un segundo deseo pasar su mano por esos músculos y comprobar su solidez. Y las gotas de agua que bajan por él no lo ayudaban.

Cerró los ojos para escapar de sus absurdas ideas y, con voz cansada, le contestó.

—Kon-kon parece estar pasándoselo muy bien hasta ahora. ¿Por qué no vuelve a jugar con el resto?

—¡How! Shuji no debe tener celos de nadie. Kon-kon solo lo quiere a él —esto, junto con el beso de Kon-kon en su mejilla lo hizo abrir los ojos, sintiendo como el calor comenzaba a subir a su rostro. Solo esperaba que, si alguien percibía su color, lo achacara al baño— Estuvo jugando con los demás para dejar que Shuji descansara. ¿Esta Shuji ya relajado para jugar con Kon-kon?

—No —dijo bruscamente, debido a su vergüenza— Shuji aún no está lo suficientemente relajado como para enfrentarse a Kon-kon —y atrapando a Kon-kon en su mano, lo sumergió bajo el agua— Y creo que Kon-kon también debería relajarse un poco. Así que no me molestes.

Kusano no tardó mucho en liberar su mano, mirando a Shuji de forma lastimosa se volvió y salió de la bañera. Extrañado de que atendiera tan pronto a su reclamo, Shuji decidió relajarse y olvidar el incidente. Sí, eso era lo mejor. No debía de dar importancia a las tonterías de Kusano.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el baño estaba totalmente en silencio, pero él se encontraba demasiado mareado como para apreciarlo. Se había quedado dormido. ¿Por qué nadie lo había despertado? ¿Dónde estaba Kusano?

Cuando intentó ponerse en pie las piernas le fallaron, adormecidas de estar en la misma posición tanto tiempo. Miró desesperado en busca de algo que pudiera utilizar para ayudarse a salir, cuando vio un movimiento tras uno de los muros. Se fijó detenidamente y pudo apreciar cómo la cabeza de Kusano asomaba un poco hasta los ojos para volver a esconderse.

Ese mal nacido estaba ahí y no lo había despertado. ¡Oh! Le había dicho que no lo molestara. ¡Pero esto era pasarse!

—Kusano —lo llamó.

Este salió de su escondite y se aproximó hasta la bañera con mirada de perrito abandonado. Vestía el jinbei que la propia posada facilitaba.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Hace cuanto que salieron?

—Shuji dijo que no lo molestáramos —dijo con sus morritos—, así que Kon-kon y yo esperamos después de que todos se fueran a que Shuji despertara.

Por su mirada, Shuji sabía que Kusano le ocultaba algo, pero le era inútil intentar averiguarlo, nunca había podido leer a Kusano. Intentó de nuevo ponerse en pie, tropezando. Suerte que Kusano lo atrapó y evitó que cayera de bruces contra la pared de la piscina.

Notó como sus fuertes brazos lo sujetaban, sintiéndose seguro. Kusano no dejaría que cayera. Así, levantó las piernas para pasar la pared. Luego, y siempre apoyado en Kusano, se dirigió hacia un banco y se sentó. Kusano le pasó unas toallas y puso a su alcance otro jinbei idéntico al que él vestía.

Sintiéndose incómodo por su evidente debilidad, apenas percibió las miradas que recibía mientras se secaba y vestía. De nuevo necesitó ayuda para subir por las escaleras a la habitación.

Nada más echarse sobre el futón, sintió como miles de agujas atravesaban sus piernas, por lo que no pudo evitar un pequeño gruñido.

—Las piernas de Shuji duelen ¿verdad? —susurro Kusano sin que él pudiera refutar ni afirmar nada, intentando evitar cualquier sonido que despertara a sus compañeros.

Con mucha delicadeza, y gran dolor por su parte, Kusano lo acomodó en el futón moviendolo cual muñeco de trapo.

—Voy a por una loción y le daré un masaje a las piernas de Shuji.

Cuando Kusano regresó a la recámara con la botella de aceite en la mano, Shuji estaba dormido y no despertó hasta que sintió elevar los pantalones del jinbei y el frío fluido contra su piel.

Demasiado relajado, y medio dormido, tan solo atinó a mirar hacia sus piernas, viendo a Kusano pasar sus manos por ambas una y otra vez. El frío había desaparecido y la sensación de agujas había sido sustituida por un agradable hormigueo, por lo que decidió que todo estaba bien y volvió a dormir.

Cuando terminó con las piernas, Akira empezó a sacar la camisa de Shuji del pantalón para continuar con la espalda. Sin camisa y con los pantalones, que se aferraban a la curva de su culo y remangados hasta la parte superior de sus muslos, el cuerpo de Shuji dejaba poco a la imaginación. Pero esa era la idea principal, si quería darle un buen masaje. Akira resopló y sacudió su cabeza, debía concentrarse en el masaje. Shuji debía de sentirse mal para dejarle a él sin supervisión. Así que él lograría que Shuji volviera a estar activo y despierto. Su letargo no hacía más que acentuar su fragilidad, y solo Akira podía verle así. No quería que el resto de compañeros viera esa parte de su Shuji.

Arrodillándose en el futón, Akira se montó a horcajadas en el cuerpo de Shuji, su cuerpo descansaba en la parte superior de los finos muslos de Shuji. Inclinándose por la botella de aceite, dejó que su pecho rozara la espalda. Esa era mucha tentación. Pero él le prometió a Shuji un masaje, y por más que a él le gustara el toque de la piel de Shuji, él mantendría su palabra. Ahora toda esa piel, esas largas piernas, firme espalda y suaves brazos, todo bajo él, desnudo. "_Algún día. Algún día Shuji me lo dará todo". _

Shuji suspiró cuando Akira se acomodó.

—A trabajar —murmuró, y se rió.

Vertió aceite frío directamente en la espalda de Shuji en lugar de calentarlo en sus manos como normalmente haría. Shuji inhaló profundamente y se mantuvo en el lugar. Además de estar dormido, o casi dormido, no podía moverse mucho debido al peso de Akira en sus piernas.

Akira empezó a trabajar el aceite en la espalda de Shuji, moviéndose a través del canal de la columna y los anchos planos musculares. Se empujó profundamente, sintiendo ligeras sus manos sobre la fina piel. Él tenía que cuidar de hacerlo suavemente. Cerrando sus ojos, sintió el ritmo que lo relajaba a él tanto como a Shuji.

—Mmmm —murmuró Shiji, mientras Kusano empezaba a sentir que los pocos nudos de los músculos que habían sobrevivido al baño se aliviaban.

Kusano trabajó tan duro como pudo en darle la mejor de sus atenciones, darle a Shuji ardientemente todo lo que Shuji le había dado durante todo el tiempo que se conocían. Un feliz ronroneo retumbó en el pecho de Shuji mientras Akira trabajaba.

Usando el peso de su cuerpo como palanca, Shuji se empujó hacia delante a los gruesos músculos de los hombros del otro niño, su miembro se presionó entre la ranura del culo de Shuji. Incluso a pesar de las dos capas de tela, el toque fue eléctrico.

No quería hacer sentir incómodo a Shuji, así que inmediatamente se movió de regreso a su espalda, deslizó sus manos a trabajar en la parte baja de la espalda de Shuji, en los músculos al lado de su columna. Pero Shuji soltó un largo y lento aliento, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió a Akira crecer largo y duro e inconfundiblemente.

Akira sintió a Shuji tenso. _"¡Oh, no!"__. _Él no podía controlar la reacción de su cuerpo al sexy trigueño; simplemente deseaba a Shuji, lo deseaba mucho. Así que tenía que lograr que Shuji estuviera bien con eso de algún modo. Se inclinó hacia delante, su cuerpo cómodamente en la espalda de Shuji, y le murmuró al oído.

—Relájate. Sé que confías en mí. Solo un minuto más.

El cuerpo de Shuji estaba respondiendo al contacto, al toque, y se sentía bien. ¡Infiernos! Se sentía genial. No era nada complicado.

Kusano retiró la cortina oscura de su cabello a un lado y dejó que sus labios dieran un ligero beso en la parte de atrás del cuello de Shuji.

Shuji se estremeció bajo Kusano y cerró los ojos, sus músculos se relajaron visiblemente. Con Kusano moviéndose lentamente contra él, Shuji gimió inconscientemente y movió su peso. La excitación de Kusano moviéndose lentamente contra él causó que Shuji se encontrara con que la suya crecía más y más. Eso _estaba _excitándolo. Gimió inconscientemente moviendo su peso fuera de su propio miembro, con una dura reacción a las atenciones de Kusano. Shuji tomó aire y se sorprendió a la positiva reacción de su cuerpo. Kusano se sentía genial.

Continuando el ritmo con sus manos, Akira masajeaba la espalda, dejando que sus dedos moldearan los músculos de Shuji. Cerró sus ojos y se mordió el labio mientras las caderas de Shuji continuaban moviéndose en respuesta a sus movimientos. De hecho, eso era tan eróticamente tentador y no era su intención hacerlo más provocador. La tensión continuó hasta que se construyó el clímax. Los músculos de Akira temblaban ante la fuerza, lentamente disminuyó el ritmo. Correrse contra el culo de Shuji no era parte de la lenta seducción formada en su mente.

Prácticamente derretido contra las almohadas, Shuji gimió en protesta y sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas.

—Kusano — dijo con gruesa voz. "_Mierda__, estoy excitado". _

—Shhhh —Akira lo tranquilizó cambiando el masaje de los hombros a las caderas en patrones alternativos. Podía oír la necesidad en la voz de Shuji y quería con urgencia ofrecerse a calmar ese dolor, pero él sabía que Shuji aún no estaba listo para eso. Mordió su mejilla. Esto podría lastimarlo ahora, pero perder la amistad de Shuji podría matarlo.

El ligero masaje continuó y Shuji se relajó de nuevo, y lentamente la excitación que había sentido bajo las manos de Kusano se drenaba dejándolo somnoliento. Todo lo que sabía era que se sentía increíble; y él se había excitado con Kusano hasta el punto en el que casi se corre contra las sábanas. Shuji alejó todas las reflexiones para después. Por ahora él solo sentía.

Akira sintió el cuerpo de Shuji liberarse de la última tensión, hundiéndose profundamente dentro del colchón. Continuó acariciando suavemente la espalda, hombros, brazos, y cabello de Shuji, incluso su respiración se calmó y se quedó dormido.

Cuidadosamente se salió del futón, levantó la sabana que había dejado caer junto a ellos y cubrió el cuerpo dormido.

Despertando lentamente, Shuji fue consciente por primera vez de estar muy caliente, cómodo y feliz acurrucado contra alguien. No se movió para nada. Por un momento, él estaba confundido, hasta que su cerebro le señaló que debería ser solo porque era muy temprano. Frunciendo un poco el ceño, y muy adormilado aun, trató de recordar.

Cuando su almohada se empujó, Shuji abrió sus adormilados ojos para ver a Kusano muy cerca, y se sorprendió de que no podía moverse. Kusano estaba sobre su espalda y su brazo en una almohada mientras que el peso de Shuji estaba en su brazo. Mientras Shuji lo veía, Kusano abrió lentamente los ojos, tan cerca que Shuji podía sentir su respiración en su mejilla.

Esta no era la primera vez que despertaban uno contra el otro, Kusano se había estado quedando con él en varias ocasiones. Aparentemente ambos cuerpos buscaron acurrucarse por naturaleza, pero esta vez, la increíble tensión de la noche anterior crujió entre ellos.

La respiración le causaba un hormigueo. Ninguno se movió durante un largo momento, y entonces el corazón de Shuji saltó al recordar dónde y con quienes estaban. El ruido de sus compañeros llegó a sus oídos por primera vez siendo consciente de ellos y se desenredó de Kusano.

Solo entonces fue consciente de su semidesnudez, mirando a un sonriente Kusano. Su sonrisa era tan esplendida que Shuji tuvo serias tentaciones de golpearlo.

—Pasasteis buenas noches, ¿eh? —comentó Oda-kun.

—La próxima vez pedid una habitación para vosotros solos —se burló Toriyama-kun.

Shuji cerró los ojos inconscientemente cuando sintió la rabia y la vergüenza en su rostro. ¡¿Cómo les explicaba que ahí no había pasado nada? Recordó los sonidos que había hecho durante el masaje y su tono rosado subió varios puntos. ¡Esto era muy vergonzoso!

Se volvió hacia Kusano, para encontrarlo aún tumbado y sonriendo, sin el menor signo de vergüenza en él.

—Es la última vez, la última, que te dejo darme un masaje.

—¡Masaje! ¿Ahora se llama así? —dijo Oka-kun, haciendo que todos rieran.

Podía echarle la culpa a Kusano, al baño, al cansancio y a muchas cosas más, pero serían tan solo excusas. El único culpable era él, y debía aprender la lección. "_Nunca, nunca más debo permitir que Kusano me dé un masaje"_.


End file.
